


少年与狼

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 狼牧au，关键词 吻，旧伤疤，肤色差，ooc。旧文搬运草原与狼
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

源氏是一个被捡来的孩子，他被人遗弃在草原牧民的居住地附近，善良的牧民们收养了身份不明的他。  
源氏没有父母，所以每个牧民都是他的家人，他和牧民的孩子一起成长，玩耍，学习。民风淳朴的草原牧民无条件的接受着来历不明的他，让他能无忧无虑的长大。  
今天是个大日子。草原刚刚下过雨的蓝天中没有白云，天空清澈的仿佛没有杂质的湛蓝宝石。碧绿的草原一望无际，碧绿与湛蓝相接的地方仿佛是世界的尽头。源氏站在蒙古包的前面向着前方的地平线发出了一声长啸来抒发自己激动的心情。  
他即将成年，今天是所有即将成年的孩子选择自己的马的日子。这对于在草原长大的孩子来说无疑是天大的日子。  
“源氏，现在太兴奋到时候被马甩下去可就只能等明年才能拿到马了哦”一个比源氏年长的孩子经过他的身边调侃着他的行为。  
“不过我也很兴奋！我们终于能拥有自己的马了！”少年随即亲昵的搭上源氏的肩膀拉着他朝场地里前行。  
“别拽我！我自己能走！”源氏在少年的臂弯下挣扎却丝毫不见气恼，这些孩子把他当成自己的亲兄弟一样照顾，对他完全没有任何排斥，这让源氏丝毫没有被抛弃的孤独感。  
源氏深爱着这片无边的翠绿草原和这些视他为己出的草原牧民。  
大人们早就准备好了场地，供孩子们选择的马也都是未成年的马。他们要让马和孩子一起成长，成为亲密无间的伙伴。源氏和少年们很快就选好了自己喜欢的马，他们牵着缰绳戴着马来到了大人身边。  
“准备好了的话就上马吧”族长对孩子们说。  
孩子们纷纷骑上了马背，这对于在草原长大的他们来说丝毫没有困难。只是刚刚骑上马背，已经有一些马开始躁动不安，它们摇晃着脑袋甩着响鼻。若不是大人还在旁边它们绝对会想尽办法把背上的少年甩下去。  
“你们要用行动驯服它们，让它们认可你们，这样你们才有资格拥有自己的马！”族长浑厚的声音响彻在草原上，随着他的一声令下，大人们松开了缰绳撤离了场地。  
随着大人们的离开，躁动不安的马终于开始使劲浑身解数将自己身上的孩子甩下来。  
源氏选择的是一只健壮的红枣马，现在他正脸色惨白的死死抓着马的鬃毛。源氏觉得自己的隔夜饭都要被颠出来了，但他就是不松手，任凭胯下的马跳跃甩动就是夹紧马腹丝毫不放松。  
一人一马体力的博弈才刚刚开始。红枣马开始在草场狂奔，源氏被扑面而来的疾风刮得睁不开眼，但他就是抓紧不松手，全身的每一块肌肉都绷起来让自己保持不动。忽然红枣马一个急转，源氏差一点就要被甩下去，马的鬃毛都被他薅下来几根。吃疼的红枣马开始更加疯狂的甩动身体。源氏觉得自己的双腿都失去了知觉，他的冷汗直往外冒但就是憋着一口气不想服输。  
场地里的其他孩子要么驯服了马，要么被马甩了下去，只有源氏仍在和那匹精力旺盛的红枣马博弈。  
“源氏加油啊！”不知道是谁先喊了出来，草场上回荡着少年们激动的喊声，源氏压低了身子，眼神变得更加坚定。  
渐渐的，红枣马的动作慢了下来，源氏和马都喘着粗气。忽然间红枣马放弃了抵抗，它看似温顺的垂下了头，源氏刚想松一口气放松一下肌肉，红枣马却忽然猛地向后一踢。完全没有准备的源氏直接腾空，但他瞬间改变姿势压低重心死死的抓住了马脖子，一击不成红枣马彻底卸了气，虽然它仍是不爽的打了几个响鼻，但他还是乖乖仍驮着源氏向孩子们走去。  
“我做到了！”源氏虚弱的瘫在了马背上。  
“真不敢相信源氏你竟然收服了这匹马！”少年们惊喜的把源氏团团围住，族长也赞许的看着面色苍白也掩饰不住兴奋神色的源氏。  
“你们先休息一下，之后就可以骑着马去草原上玩了”族长对满脸兴奋的少年们点头。  
“记得不要往深处走，小心沼泽，天黑之前一定要回来”他叮嘱。  
“知道了！”孩子们一心想骑马,根本没将族长的叮嘱放在心上。  
“源氏你还行吗？一会能和我们一起骑马吗？”少年们把源氏扶下了马背，面色苍白的源氏直接倒在了草地上。  
“我没事，歇一会就好”源氏干脆大字形躺在了草地上，他凝视着碧蓝如洗的天空大口的喘着粗气。红枣马嘲讽的对他打了个响鼻。  
源氏很想教训一下这匹不羁的马，但他现在腿软的站都站不起来，胃里仿佛有海浪在翻腾。  
“给我十分钟”源氏对红枣马翻了个白眼。  
等到体力恢复的差不多，源氏还是和少年们一起策马出去了。  
几个少年穿着传统的服装策马在碧绿的草原上狂奔，他们扬着马鞭放声大笑，仿佛天地之间只有蓝天，绿草和策马扬鞭的少年人。  
马蹄沉重的踏在柔软的草甸上渐起泥土，草屑和大雨之后仍留在草茎上的露水。少年们向着远方的地平线直冲过去，马蹄声惊飞了草甸中的百灵鸟，引来鹞子在他们头顶盘旋。  
又不知是谁先起的头，草原上回荡着少年们稚嫩却高亢的歌声，草原人们的洒脱已经在这些少年的身上尽显无疑。  
“这就是我的家！”源氏的脸上洋溢着笑容,他深棕色的瞳孔中倒映着一片碧绿的海洋。“哈！”源氏一甩马鞭，红枣马一马当先的抢了头马的位置，其的他少年也不甘示弱的紧随其后。  
午后的温暖阳光洒下，渡了金的碧色海浪中一群少年在追逐疾风。  
当夕阳落下，碧蓝的天和草原都被橘色的落日点燃了一把火时少年们才疲惫的想到要回家。  
“源氏，你不走吗？”少年们拉着马匹开始掉头，只有源氏还凝视着落日一动不动。  
“你们先走吧，我一会就跟上”他目不转睛地看着近在咫尺的夕阳。  
“那我们先走了，你一定要跟上来”少年们有些担心源氏，生在草原上的他们知道黑夜时这片温柔的草场会变得多么危险。  
“我没事的！你看我什么时候走丢过！”源氏拍胸脯保证“就晚一会没关系的”  
“那你自己小心”少年们点了点头，一个个骑上马踏上了回家的路，源氏牵着红枣马坐在草地上继续看着仿若燃烧的天空与草甸。  
仅仅是半天的时间，草原上厚重的白云就已经重新聚集了起来，火烧云铺满了天空。朱红色的火焰从云层烧向蓝天，燃尽了澄澈的天空。火星从天空洒下落进草原，绿色的草甸也瞬间燃起熊熊大火，火焰随着落日势不可挡的扑向源氏。  
“真美啊”源氏对落日伸出了手，他全身都镀上了一层火焰，眼瞳中倒映着落日。  
草原上有不死鸟的传说，这一刻，这个落日中仿佛欲火的少年成为了那只不死鸟。  
等到源氏回过神的时候太阳已经彻底落了下去，燃烧的草原恢复了它本来的样子，一片漆黑中只有一轮圆月还散发着柔和的光亮，几颗星子点缀在圆月旁边。  
今天是月圆之夜，草原会有狼群出没，引领归途的银河失去了踪迹。  
今晚是狼群的狩猎时间，月圆是草原对狼群的恩赐。  
“糟了！没想到今天是月圆！”源氏牵着马慌张的在原地不敢动弹。没有了银河和星星，他完全失去了方向感。平时的话骑着马朝记忆里的方向走也是能回去的，但源氏现在完全不敢上马，脚下柔软的触感在警告着他他所处在一片因为雨季而出现的沼泽之上。  
草原的沼泽虽然不会陷人下去，但骑马的话就绝对逃不开了。源氏忽然感到及其无助，夜晚的草原一反白天温柔的样子,是个危险而无情的杀手，他应该记住族长的叮嘱的。  
草原是公平的，她把白天赐予了人类，夜晚留给了其他生命，若是越过了那条交界线草原不会对越线者有一丝一毫的怜悯。生死都靠自己的能力。  
“我该怎么办？”源氏牵着马向来时的方向走试图走出这片误入的沼泽，远处响起了悠长的狼嚎声，红枣马开始烦躁不安，几次试图挣脱缰绳，源氏的脸一片惨白。狼群循着他的气味来了，他今天可能逃不掉了。  
正当他像热锅上的蚂蚁一样急躁的想办法时，红枣马忽然发出了一声绝望的嘶鸣，它挣脱缰绳撒腿就跑，源氏试图去追马，但他实在叫不住受到惊吓的马匹。一双幽绿的眼睛在黑暗中接近，那是一匹大的异常的狼，也是吓走红枣马的罪魁祸首。  
“我真的要完了”死到临头源氏竟然不害怕也不发抖了，他只是觉得满心愧疚。他要让亲人们伤心了。  
“要吃我我也不会让你好过！”源氏脸上露出了狠绝的表情，他抽出了随身携带的短刀。  
硕大的白狼渐渐出现在了视野里，它有着柔顺的白色毛发金色的纹路在其中缓缓流动。白狼仿佛披挂着月光。他既不隐藏自己也不扑向源氏，只是在源氏看得清的地方静静的站着，眼神柔和。周围的狼嚎声变得急不可耐，白狼似乎烦了，他对着月亮发出了低沉却极具威慑力的长嚎，整个草原上一时间一片寂静，只有悠长的狼嚎声在回荡。  
源氏愣愣的放下了手中的刀。他想起族长曾经跟他们说的话。“草原上有一只巨大的白色的狼神，他是月光的化身，为那些踏入黑暗的迷途之人指明回家的道路。他也是这片草原的守护神。”  
“你就是守护神吗？”源氏小心翼翼的问，但仍是不敢动作。白狼点了点头。  
“那你能带我回家吗？”源氏有种劫后重生的如释重负之感。  
但狼神却摇头。  
“为什么我不能回去？”源氏有些焦急。  
狼神歪了歪头大步走上前，看到比自己还要大的狼走过来源氏下意识后退。然后源氏看到了神奇的一幕。  
月光笼罩了眼前的白狼，金色的纹路忽然开始闪烁，在一片白光的包裹之下白狼消失了，一个深色皮肤的中年男人出现在了源氏眼前。  
男人的头发和胡子都是白狼的毛色，他轮廓硬朗，脸上有金色的纹路流动。深邃的双眼中满是沧桑的痕迹却带着狼般的锐利。这是一个全身都散发着成人魅力的，孤狼一般的男人。  
“你是谁？！”源氏吓得跌坐在了地上。  
“我就是白狼，你可你也可以叫我半藏。”男人的声音低沉沙哑，但却带着说不明的性感。  
“你真的是狼神！”源氏兴奋的两眼放光。  
“牧民们称我为狼神”半藏点头。  
“那为什么不能带我回家？”源氏问  
“黑夜的草原太过危险，我也不能保证把你安全的送回去，所以至少等天亮在走”半藏认真的解释。  
“可是我的家人会担心的”源氏低下了头。  
“这也没有办法，我并不是无所不能”半藏摇头。  
“那我们就要在草原过一夜了吗？”有半藏在身边源氏莫名的安心，随后饥饿和疲惫便一股脑地涌了上来。  
源氏再也维持不了坐姿，他脱力的倒在了草地上。  
“你在这等我，我去弄点吃的”听见源氏肚子的鸣叫，半藏又化为了白狼，源氏捂着自己的肚子尴尬的脸红。  
不过一会半藏就叼着兔子回来了，他又变成人形熟练的生火烤兔子，源氏在旁边闻着香气直咽口水。  
“你的”半藏递给了源氏一只烤兔腿源氏丝毫没有客气张嘴就啃，结果烫得直哈气。半藏露出了一个难以察觉的笑容。  
吃过饭，半藏熄灭了火堆，源氏虽然有满肚子的疑问，但他真的累的连话都说不出来了。半藏又变成白狼。他让源氏躺在他柔软的肚子上用尾巴盖住他的身体。  
即使没有火堆源氏也不觉得寒冷，在半藏温暖的体温和均匀的呼吸中源氏很快进入了梦乡。  
第二天太阳刚刚升起白狼就叫醒了源氏准备出发。本来源氏想和半藏一起走的，但因为前一天拼命的驯服红枣马又狂奔了一下午现在他浑身肌肉酸疼站起来双腿都打颤。白狼看着姿势僵硬颤颤巍巍的源氏似乎叹了口气，他卧在源氏身边示意他爬到自己背上。  
“这样不太好吧”对于骑狼神这件事源氏还是犹豫的。  
半藏不跟他废话，直接用鼻子把他顶到了自己背上。  
源氏抓着白狼柔软的毛发，他趴在白狼背上把脸埋在白狼的绒毛之中看不清表情。半藏起身一步步向牧民的居住地走去。


	2. 月色与狼

骑在狼背上的感觉很新奇，白狼不如马匹般轻快，但柔软又稳健，他走的并不快，似乎很享受草原清晨带着露水和泥土芳香的微风。源氏趴在狼背上看着四周的景色。  
也许是因为视野不同，周围熟悉的一切都变得很新奇。草地上生长着不常见的野花，清晨的蘑菇仍是没被烈日暴晒过的饱满样子，甚至仍然带着潮湿的水滴。平时骑在马背上四周的景色都是飞速掠过，现在能在半藏背上慢慢的欣赏也不失为一种享受。  
草茎上的露水沾湿了白狼柔软的毛发，带着肉垫的四肢踩在草地上没有发出很大的声响，半藏似乎对送源氏回家这件事并不是很着急，他闲适的走在草原上，像是巡视着自己领地的王。  
“半藏你为什么没有狼群啊？”耐不住寂寞的源氏趴在白狼背上开始发问。  
“你真的是月光的化身吗？”  
“你是怎么当上狼神的啊”  
“每个在草原走丢的人你都会去救吗？”  
“为什么变成白狼你就不能说话了啊？”  
百无聊赖的源氏在半藏背上把问题像连珠炮一样的一股脑的问了出来。半藏并不理会，只是继续赶路。  
“我的家人一定超担心我的，不知道回去要怎么跟他们解释”一想到牧民们，源氏垂下头开始嘀咕。  
“而且我连马都丢了，短时间内肯定没有马骑了”源氏垂头丧气。  
“你能和我一起回去吗？族长肯定会很热情的招待你的！”  
半藏终于被源氏弄得有些不耐烦了，他停了下来喉咙里发出低吼声作势要把喋喋不休的源氏甩下去。  
“我错了我错了，我不说了”源氏马上扒紧半藏的脖子道歉。  
半藏从鼻子里呲了一声又开始赶路。  
全身生疼又不能说话，源氏撇嘴，他伸长手从路边抓了一个小蘑菇报复似的把蘑菇埋在了半藏耳边的毛发里，半藏甩了甩耳朵，似乎对源氏幼稚的恶作剧很无奈。  
他没有再管头上的小蘑菇。  
他们走了很长很长时间，太阳已经升的很高，草原清晨的清凉被阳光驱散的一干二净，灼热的阳光晒在脸上让人睁不开眼睛，半藏似乎也对今天异常灼热的太阳感到不适应，他张开嘴喘息。源氏好奇的看着半藏，对他像狗一样散热的行为表示惊奇。  
半藏警告性的抖了抖毛，源氏缩回他的背上安静如鸡。  
半藏走的很稳，源氏在他背上几乎感受不到颠簸。温暖而柔软的毛发像是一张上等的床，在轻轻的摇晃下过于无聊的源氏没忍住又睡了过去。  
这次他做了一个梦，他梦见幼年的自己在草原上哭泣，面前月光般的白狼眼神温柔的凝视着他。他似乎不是第一次见到半藏。  
等他醒来的时候他发现自己又躺在了半藏柔软的肚子上，半藏也不知道卧了多久，不远处就是牧民的聚集地。  
“啊！我睡了很长时间吗？”源氏有点不知所措，半藏摇了摇头。  
“你不叫醒我吗？”他忍痛从半藏身上爬了起来，半藏不答，只是柔和的看着他，源氏被盯的有些脸红。  
“那我回去了！谢谢你保护我！”源氏抱住半藏的头颅将额头点在半藏的额头上。  
“族长说这是感谢的意思”阳光下的少年笑的开朗，璀璨的笑容一时间让蓝天绿草都成了陪衬。半藏点了点头。  
少年踏着青草向家跑去，，半藏温柔的凝视着他奔跑的背影。他仍卧在草地上没有动弹。  
“对了！我们以后还能再见吗？”源氏忽然转过身对半藏大喊，半藏愣了一下，随后点了点头。  
“那真的太好了！说好了！一定要来找我！我叫源氏！你只要告诉他们我的名字就能找到我了！”源氏冲半藏挥了挥手转身继续向家的方向奔跑。  
“我当然知道你叫源氏”看到源氏走远，半藏化成了人形。他把源氏夹在他耳边的小蘑菇拿了下来在手里把玩了几下。  
“调皮”半藏露出了一个宠溺的笑。  
“我回来了！”源氏边跑边喊。  
“源氏回来了！感谢上苍！”  
“源氏回来了！”  
“快去告诉族长！”  
牧民们把源氏团团围在中间，满脸的担忧之情浓的溢了出来，甚至有几个妇人抹起了眼泪。  
“对不起，让你们担心了。”源氏愧疚的看着担心的亲人们。  
“你没事就好，没事就好”一手把源氏培养到大的老妇哽咽着拥抱源氏拍着他的后背。  
“我们不该留你一个人”少年们全都红了眼眶。源氏再一次感受了亲人们毫无保留的爱。  
“对不起，我再也不会这么做了”源氏郑重的道歉。  
“你是怎么回来的？”全部都安顿好了之后，族长找源氏谈话。  
“是白狼神送我回来的”源氏又回忆起了那个沧桑但英俊的男人。  
“白狼吗？你果然是被狼神眷顾的人。”族长感叹，似乎回忆起了什么。  
“为什么这么说？我以前也见过狼神吗？”源氏疑惑。  
“说起来我从没说过你的身世，你也这么大了，现在是时候讲给你听了”族长考虑了一下，还是决定让源氏知道一切。  
“我的身世？族长你知道我的父母？他们也是牧民吗？”即使对从未见面的父母没有任何感情，源氏还是会对生下自己的人好奇。  
“抱歉源氏，我不知道你的父母是谁，但是你是被白狼神救回来的”族长吸了一口烟，缓缓地吐了个烟圈。听到自己的身世和半藏有关，源氏坐直了身体。  
“还记得你胸前的那条伤疤吗？”族长询问。  
“记得，但是组长你说你都不知道这条伤疤是怎么来的”源氏下意识摸了摸胸口。  
源氏的胸口有一条从右胸开始横贯了整个前胸的伤疤，受伤的时候应该是被伤的及其深以至于现在那条伤疤看起来都像是要将整个身体斩断，及其可怖。  
“那是一个冬天，那年是百年一遇的寒灾，草原上完全被冰雪覆盖，最厚的地方甚至可以没过人的胸口。”族长脸上露出了劫后余生的表情，可见当时情况的危机。  
“我们没吃的，牛羊没吃的，马匹没吃的，狼群自然也没有吃的。所以狼群开始袭击我们的领地，那年冬天的每一个晚上都是一场恶战。草原的狼又狡猾又能忍，他们在最刁钻的时刻来袭，稍有不慎我们就见不到明天的太阳。”  
“然后在那时，我见到了你和那匹白狼。”族长脸上的表情变得庄重“我从没见过那么大的狼，一开始我觉得狼王来了，弹尽粮绝的我们可能要撑不下去了，但他帮我们驱散了狼群，然后送来了你。”  
“你被狼神放在离我们的居住地很近的地方，捡到你的时候我很清楚他就在附近，他一直在看着你，直到你安全了他才离开，被那锐利的目光盯住的感觉现在想起还是背后发凉。刚刚见到你的时候我们都吓坏了。你胸前有一条几乎把你撕裂了的伤，但伤口没有流血还能看到偶尔有金色的光芒流过，我想可能是狼神的神力救了你。”  
“我们都觉得你伤到了内脏肯定活不了了，但没想到你的伤口恢复的很好，甚至现在和正常人无异，我想是狼神救了你的命。现在他又把你从黑夜的草原中带了回来，你有狼神庇护今后定然会一生平安。”族长摸了摸源氏的额头。  
源氏听呆了，怪不得自己觉得半藏那么熟悉，原来他的命都是半藏救回来的。  
“我想再见一次狼神亲自感谢他”源氏说  
“你与狼神有缘定然能再见到他的”族长点了点头。  
“但无论我身世如何，族长你们永远是我的家人”源氏说的很郑重，族长微笑的揉了揉源氏的头发。  
“你也永远是我们的孩子”  
休息了一天，晚上牧民们为了庆祝源氏归来特意杀了一头羊，这让源氏有些过意不去，但豪爽的牧民们丝毫没有介意。估计只有这样的心态才能让他们一次又一次度过冰封的冬季，一代又一代的将这份豪迈传承下去。  
入夜，吃撑了的源氏躺在帐子外数星星，浓厚的云遮盖了皎洁的月，星河得以露出它的原貌。  
“明天是个好天气”源氏感叹。忽然间一声悠长的狼嚎响起，源氏一个鲤鱼打挺跳了起来向声音的方向看去，月光一般的硕大白狼立在不远处的草丘上似乎也在看着他的方向。  
“是狼神！我要去看看！”源氏对惊醒的牧民们说。  
“你小心点”牧民们仍是不放心，但看到那个洁白的身影后他们不约而同的露出了尊敬的表情。  
那匹狼是帮助他们驱散狼群，让他们能够活过冬天的神明。  
“半藏你怎么来了！”源氏大步跑向半藏。比起叫他狼神，源氏觉得半藏更加顺口。  
“明天要不要跟我出去？”白狼化作了人形。  
“可以吗！太好了！”源氏高兴的几乎跳了起来“没想到你这么快就来找我了，我还以为要很长时间以后才能再见到你呢！”  
半藏偏过了头，不去看源氏的笑容。  
“对了！族长今天告诉了我的过去，他说我小时候也是你救了我，谢谢你！”源氏不顾半藏现在还是人的形态，他贴上了半藏的额头。  
“有你保护我真的是太好了”源氏发自内心的感叹。  
半藏并没有像往常那样温柔的注视着源氏，他露出了复杂的表情，甚至有些哀伤。他的嘴动了一下似乎想要说些什么，但仍是没有说出口。  
“怎么了吗？”感受到半藏的情绪，源氏将额头移开，他歪头询问。深棕色的眸子中是半藏披戴着月光的身影。  
“没什么……你吃完烤羊没擦嘴”只是一瞬间就收起了情绪，半藏捧住源氏的脸细细的舔了他的唇，之后还回味似的舔了舔嘴角，只是简单的动作却带着说不出的性感。  
“挺好吃的”半藏不忘评价。  
源氏的脑中轰地一声炸了，他满脸通红不知所措。  
“明天一早我就会来找你”似乎很满意源氏的反应，半藏又变回了白狼，几个跳跃就消失在了黑暗深处，留下源氏一个人立在原地脑袋冒烟。  
“是烤羊好吃还是我好吃？”被牧民们拉回帐子，源氏的脑子被这个无所谓的问题塞的满满当当。  
今夜注定无眠。


	3. 湖水与狼

就如满天繁星所示，第二天的天气出奇的好，厚重的云朵一块一块的堆积在深邃如海的天空上，阳光穿过云朵在草甸上洒下斑驳的痕迹。牛羊早早的就被牧民们赶上了草丘吃草，马蹄声在宽广的草原上回响踏碎了清晨百灵的鸣叫。源氏叼着一根狗尾巴草在云朵的阴影下等待半藏的到来。  
等待的时间总是十分漫长，在无聊的时候人的脑子里就会浮想联翩。源氏仍没能想明白半藏昨晚的舔舐究竟是因为什么。  
“难道是因为狼的本性？烤羊很好吃？”源氏喃喃自语。脑中不由自主地浮现出半藏舔着嘴角一脸认真的对他说“好吃”的画面。源氏的脸又变的通红，他捂上了脸想把半藏的身影驱走，但那个月光下男人的性感动作却在他脑中一遍又一遍地回放。  
“我到底在想什么啊”源氏的狗尾巴草掉在了地上，他捂着脸慢慢蹲下身子，脑子里像是被糨糊充满，无法思考。  
“源氏，跟我过来”半藏并没有以狼的形态出现，俊朗的男人站在离源氏不远处的草丘上对他招了招手。  
“半藏！你怎么没变成狼？”人形出现的半藏让源氏更加慌乱，他一步一顿的往半藏的方向走去，眼神游移。  
“变成狼在白天的草原上太引人注目，我不想惊动太多牧民”嫌源氏太过磨蹭，半藏干脆大踏步的走到了源氏身边一把将他扛在了肩上。  
“啊！半藏你干什么！？”源氏慌乱地抓住半藏带着白色绒毛的衣领，他在半藏面前似乎永远没办法变得冷静。  
“你太慢了”半藏不和他废话也不顾他的害羞，他忽然化身为狼撒开四爪开始飞奔。凛冽的狂风将源氏压在了半藏的背上，为了不让自己掉下去源氏紧紧的抱住了半藏的身体。  
半藏如一支离弦的箭一样在草原上飞奔，极快的速度将自己的身影拉成了一条白线。周围的景色以不可思议的速度飞驰而过。源氏将眼睛眯成缝，他从未见过全力奔跑的狼，而现在他竟然骑在一头全力奔跑的狼背上。  
有力的四肢交错着抓向地面随即卷起一层草屑，全力奔跑的狼比马匹还要颠簸。源氏只能竭尽全力的将自己挂在半藏身上保持不掉下来。这样本应该非常疲惫，但源氏却并没有感受到，他只觉得难以形容的激动在心底翻腾着，冒着气泡，仿佛烧开了却被堵住瓶口的水壶正在急切的找一个发泄的渠道。  
“啊————”顶着狂风源氏对天发出了一声长啸。他几乎被风掀下半藏的后背，声音也因为狂风的缘故并没有发的很远。不过半藏似乎受到了源氏的感染，他忽然蓄力两个大跳攀上了附近的一个草丘，激烈的动作卷起了脚下的草皮让半藏脚底打滑。但这都不是应该关心的问题。  
一人一狼站立在草丘上，遵从着血液中沸腾的野性对着深邃的如同海洋的天空发出长嚎，仿佛在这一刻他们是草原的主宰。他们脚踏碧色海浪，身披风与海洋，金色阳光让他们加冕为王。  
“好厉害！我从没有这么开心过！”源氏沙哑着嗓子喊道，他抱着半藏的脖子脸庞因为激动而充血。  
半藏甩了甩毛用鼻子呲了一声，他迈开步伐继续朝着目的地奔去，对刚才的一切似乎并不上心，但挺立的耳朵还是暴露了他的情绪。  
当晌午的阳光透过云层洒在大地上的时候半藏终于停下了步伐，他带着源氏缓缓走近了那片神迹，然后源氏看到了他这一辈子都无法忘怀的场景。  
他在一望无际的草原中看到了海。  
“到了”半藏不多废话，他变回人形拎着源氏的领子把他放在了草地上。  
“这是大海吗？草原上为什么会有海？”源氏呆愣着，他极其缓慢地靠近那片看不到边际的清澈水源，生怕自己在做梦，生怕动作太大会让这片水域消失。  
“这不是海，这是湖泊”半藏解释。  
“这个湖叫做达赉诺尔，意思是海洋一样的湖泊”  
“半藏……我可以走近看看吗？”源氏怯生生地问，生怕自己的闯入会破坏掉这片天堂。  
“不必担心，这片湖泊是共享给草原上的所有生命的”半藏颔首。  
源氏仍是小心翼翼的接近近在咫尺的湖泊。草原从他的脚下被截断，碧蓝色的湖水宽广的如同大海，被截断的绿色波涛似乎就此失去踪影。水从脚下蔓延，目所能及的最远处便是水与天交融的地平线。宽阔的湖水在微风中荡漾着波纹，随着风的吹拂一圈圈的延展开来。深邃的蓝天在在湖与天交界的地方失去了颜色，它倾泻而下，从地平线处奔涌而至，在湖中静默。  
达赉诺尔的水是流动的天。  
源氏脱掉鞋子，他走进水中惊起了在水中歇息的白鹭。清凉的湖水没过小腿，湖水温柔而包容虽然冰凉却并不刺骨。就像是得到了允许一样源氏彻底放开了，他一个猛子扎下了水再浮上来的时候手中捏了两个蛤蜊，脸上的笑容比湖水还要纯洁，比阳光还要耀眼。  
半藏并不下水，他又化成狼躺在湖边的草地上注视着在水里玩的及其欢乐的源氏，巨大的身躯完全地舒展开来，尾巴有一搭没一搭地在草地上拍打，溅起了一层草屑。虽然脸上仍是一副不怒自威的样子但完全放松的身体还是暴露了他轻松的心情。  
半藏眼神柔和的凝视着源氏，微风吹拂着水面荡漾着波纹，源氏冲出水面，阳光在他身边折射出彩虹，水珠扩散着再度回到湖里，源氏好像水中的精灵。在他的笑容下蓝天，湖水，飞鸟，绿草皆为他的陪衬。半藏深邃的瞳孔中只有源氏的身影，仿佛这世间美景只有源氏入了他的眼。  
“半藏你不下来一起玩吗？”源氏抓着蛤蜊远远喊到，半藏摇了摇头，他彻底躺在了地上伸了个懒腰。  
源氏有些失望，忽然一个坏点子进入了脑海，他发出了“诶呦”一声摔入了水里。半藏猛的坐起来盯着源氏消失的地方，但直到湖水恢复平静源氏都没有再浮上来。  
巨大的白狼迅速起身，几个跳跃就来到了湖中，半藏踩在水中左右顾盼，喉咙里甚至不由自主的发出了焦急的呜咽。  
“啪！”源氏忽然从湖中跃起掀起了极大的水花，他笑着把半藏柔软的毛发淋了个透。  
湿答答的半藏立在水中眯眼盯着源氏。  
“半藏……你生气了？”半晌半藏都没有动静，被盯的不自在的源氏怯生生地问，他也觉得自己的玩笑对半藏来说可能有点过分。  
“对，我生气了”半藏化成了人形，他的严肃的走到源氏身边抓住他的胳膊。  
“对不….咕唔！”还没来得及道歉，源氏看到半藏的脸上露出了一个坏笑，从未见过半藏也会露出这种表情的源氏心脏漏跳了一拍，没有任何防备的他被半藏按进了水里。  
“哇！你竟然偷袭我！”源氏从水里冒出来抹着脸斥责半藏，随后甩了一捧水在半藏脸上。半藏干脆变回白狼，他猛地把源氏压进水中，源氏又不甘示弱的薅着半藏的毛把他推开，半藏又欺身压上来。两人在水中翻滚着一直打闹到浅滩，浅滩中休息的水鸟被他们激烈的动作惊飞了一片。源氏终于玩累了，他仰面躺在浅滩上大口喘着气，人形的半藏仍将他死死压在身下。  
“半藏，我实在玩不动了，歇一会”源氏喘着粗气推了推身上的半藏。半藏的衣服全都贴在了身上勾勒出他完美的肌肉，从源氏的角度看去正好能看到他性感的锁骨。源氏稍微移开头来掩饰自己的害羞，随后他想到自己需要道谢。  
“这是我玩得最开心的一天！半藏谢谢你！和你在一起真的是太好了！”源氏露出了一个极其灿烂的笑容。  
半藏深深的看了源氏一眼，他并没有移开，只是化身为白狼用舌头舔着源氏脸上的水。源氏觉得半藏的眼神中多了一些他看不懂的东西，深沉而火热。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈半藏不要再舔了”源氏躲着他的舌头，他被舔的大笑。  
半藏叼起源氏将他放置在岸边，他轻柔的咬开源氏的衣服清理他身上的水。当源氏胸口的伤疤暴露在他眼前时，半藏的动作停下了。他的眼中又填满了悲伤，在源氏费解的眼神中半藏化成了人。他拥抱着源氏，带着愧疚和绝望的神色亲吻着源氏的伤疤。  
粗糙的舌头舔过疤痕在源氏的身体上燃起了一把火，源氏不安的扭动着，他费解的看着半藏，想推开他却又眷恋这种燃烧的快感。半藏吮吸着源氏疤痕附近的皮肤在上面留下了一个又一个吻痕，但就当源氏开始深色迷离的渴求更多的时候，伤疤上忽然闪烁的金色光芒让半藏停下了动作。  
“半藏？”源氏抓着半藏的头发满脸潮红。  
“抱歉……”半藏神色复杂，他用粗糙的手指轻轻抚摸着那条伤疤，脸上的金色条纹和伤疤上的金光流动的频率渐渐一致，随后便消失无踪，就像是从来没有出现过一样。  
“这是我的罪孽……”半藏将源氏紧紧的拥抱在了怀里。身体里的热潮在冷风的吹拂下渐渐褪去，源氏不明白半藏的悲伤，但他还是回应了半藏的拥抱。  
“怎么了？”半晌，半藏松开了手，他又恢复成了原来面无表情的样子，源氏拉住他的衣服。  
“你是不是知道我身上的伤疤是怎么回事？”就算刚才一时动情无法思考，但冷静下来之后源氏还是找到了半藏每次变的悲伤的主要原因。  
“你不需要知道”半藏板着脸摇头。  
“可我觉得我有权知道！”源氏拉着半藏不放，他很讨厌自己被半藏蒙在鼓里的感觉，心中十分的不舒服。  
“现在还不是时候”半藏叹气，他将湿透的衣服脱下晾在了草地上。  
“你也把衣服换了，别感冒了”  
“你不要转移话题！”源氏有些气恼。  
“等到了时间自然会告诉你”半藏又化成了白狼，还在纠结的源氏瞬间被转移了注意力。  
“哇！半藏你的衣服竟然不是你的毛！我还以为你脱了衣服变狼会秃！”源氏惊讶地大喊。  
半藏无奈的把源氏圈进自己的毛发中不让他着凉，源氏拼命挣扎。白狼叹了口气，他用爪子按住想要研究自己衣服的源氏。  
“剩下的时间真的不多了”半藏想。


	4. 少年与狼

半藏的皮毛仍是湿漉漉的，有些寒冷的源氏往他怀里又缩了一缩，直到把自己埋在他最里面的那层绒毛里才算罢休，半藏纵容着他把自己不能碰水的绒毛也弄湿。  
“半藏”源氏忽然开口，他仰望着头顶那片如海洋般深邃的天空。  
“我明白你现在还不能告诉我，所以我现在也不问了，但是能不能给我个时间？我知道你不会说谎。”  
半藏用头蹭了蹭源氏，炙热的鼻息喷在他白皙的肌肤上，源氏抱住他的头，将脸埋在他的耳边，白狼的气息充满了整个鼻腔。  
“等你成年”  
就在源氏以为半藏不会回答他的时候，半藏变成了人形。白色的巨狼消失，源氏的手中也失去了柔软的触感。半藏把源氏从身后抱住，两人赤裸的肌肤紧紧地贴在一起，棕色与白皙互相交融。源氏感受着身后半藏平稳的呼吸和皮肤的触感心跳不由自主的加快，红晕再次爬上了源氏的皮肤，他渐渐把自己的呼吸与半藏同步。半藏将头埋在源氏的脖颈上，他轻轻的舔舐着源氏修长的颈部，虎牙扣上了他颈动脉的位置随后慢慢咬合。源氏吃疼缩紧了身体却只能和半藏贴得更近，甚至他能感觉到身后有什么灼热的东西顶住了他。在他不断的挣扎下半藏终于松了口，他的脖子上留下了一个带血的牙印。  
“这是狼神的印记”半藏炙热的气息吐在源氏耳边。  
“这样我就不会把你弄丢了”  
源氏没法看清半藏的表情，他满脸通红的感受着半藏平稳的心跳不由自主的问出了口。  
“半藏你喜欢我吗？”  
身后的人沉默了几秒用一种揉和了复杂感情的低沉声音回答道“是啊，我真的很喜欢你……”虽然感觉半藏的话并没有说完，源氏并没有继续追问。他的手抚上了半藏的双臂，两个充满心事的人以这种亲密的姿势在宁静湖边坐了很久，只有飞鸟的啼鸣偶尔在浅滩中响起。  
达赉诺尔的湖水不会谴责任何隐瞒，草原因宽广而包容，每个生灵都允许拥有他们的秘密。  
当草原再次被火焰点燃之时，半藏因源氏被冷风吹的瑟缩而变回了白狼为他取暖。天地被一片冰冷的火焰笼罩，不同的是这次巨大的落日沉入了达赉诺尔就像火球沉入海中。湖面荡漾着火红发金的烈焰整个天地都因此沸腾。  
但源氏这次没有去欣赏，他看向半藏凝视着落日的瞳孔，透过狼神的眼睛探寻这片烈火，直到整个世界都在他眼中被燃烧殆尽。  
当一轮圆月出现在天空上时，半藏带着疲惫的源氏踏上了回家的路。一路无言，夜晚的草原清风徐徐吹过，狼爪踏在草丛中发出沙沙的响声，偶尔有几声不知名的啼叫响在静谧的草原深处。半藏并没有像早上一样狂奔，他就像带着源氏回家那天一样沉稳的走着，就像是想要在源氏身边待得更久。狼背上的源氏并没有入睡，他睁着眼抓着半藏仍有些潮湿的毛发不知在想些什么。  
当回到牧民的居住地的时候已经是午夜，月亮升到了相当高的地方，皎洁的银白月光铺洒在两人身上为他们笼罩了一层薄纱。源氏抱住半藏的毛发久久不愿松手。  
“源氏，你该回去了，天色已经很晚了”半藏化成人提醒源氏，在月光下他脸上的金色条纹流动速度变的比白天要快，颜色也比白天要明亮。  
“就让我抱一会……”源氏第一次对半藏撒娇，半藏摸了摸他的头。  
“我总觉得如果现在松开了你你就会消失不见”源氏将脸埋在他的胸口，声音闷闷的。  
“我们还会再见的”半藏目光温柔，他收紧了拥抱着源氏的手臂。  
时间缓缓流逝，当北极星耀眼的光芒出现在星空时，半藏扯开了源氏的怀抱。  
“当新月来到的时候你来这个山坡上等我，我会把一切都告诉你”半藏亲吻了源氏的额头。  
“我的成人礼之前吗？”源氏仍紧紧抓着半藏的衣角。  
“我会的”  
“那你会来参加我的成人礼吗？”  
“……”半藏没有立即回答，他将视线转移到了那轮圆月上，许久，他从喉咙里挤出了一个很轻的“嗯”  
“那我等着你！”源氏踮起脚尖，他大胆地亲吻了半藏的嘴唇，红着脸快速地往牧民的居住地跑去。  
半藏抚摸着嘴唇，源氏双唇柔软的触感仍然停留在唇上久久不散。  
“一定还有机会的”半藏握紧了拳头。  
“我一定会想到办法的”  
那之后的日子牧民们开始为少年的成人礼轰轰烈烈的做准备，源氏再也没有半藏的消息，一晃就是小半个月。  
弄丢了自己的马，半藏也没了音讯，源氏叼着狗尾草在羊群身后缓慢的渡着步子，脚下踢着草原上随处可见的马勃。  
“半藏究竟和我的伤有什么关系？为什么他那么悲伤？”源氏自顾自的思考着。  
“他告诉我的究竟是什么？为什么一定要等到我成年？难道我还不够大吗？”  
“他要告诉我的事情和我成年有什么关系吗？”  
想破脑子也无法理清搅在一起的思绪，源氏干脆放弃了思考开始掐算新月的日子。  
“说起来今天就是新月了！”他猛地一拍手吐掉了狗尾巴草。今天距离他的成人礼还有一周的时间。  
“晚上我就能见到半藏了！”小半个月的抑郁心情一扫而空，源氏只希望时间能过的快一点，再快一点。  
“源氏你采到油蘑菇了还是找到马了？今天怎么这么高兴？”和他一起放羊的少年疑惑的问。  
“和你无关！”源氏脸上挂着美滋滋的笑容，少年“切”了一下快步走到了前面。  
当第一缕阳光落下草坡，源氏已经来到了约定的地点开始等待，当第一丝星光洒在源氏的肩头，白狼踏着月光来到了源氏面前，眼中是掩饰不住的悲伤。  
“半藏，你今天好慢”源氏从草地上站了起来拍了拍身上的草汁，他抱住半藏的头将脸埋在他的耳边磨蹭。半藏趴下，示意源氏骑到他的背上。  
“我们要去哪里？”源氏抓住半藏的皮毛，耳边是呼啸的狂风。半藏不答，只是加快速度向高地跑去。星河离他们越来越近。  
当半藏停下来时，满天的星河似乎已经触手可及。源氏从半藏身上滑下，他对着天空张开双臂，眼眸中刻印着满天闪烁的繁星。半藏化成人形坐在地上，他认真的凝视着源氏，就像是要把这一刻永远刻在眼睛里。  
“源氏，过来”半藏最先打破了沉默，他将源氏揽进自己的臂弯中拉着他躺下。冰凉而柔软的绿草被两人的体重压倒，微风吹过耳畔带着夜晚的丝丝凉意。  
“你觉得这片银河是什么？”  
“族长告诉我，银河是草原的馈赠，是指因归途的天河”源氏回答，或许是被半藏的手臂硌的难受，他干脆把头放在了半藏的胸膛上。半藏平稳的呼吸能让他安心。  
“银河是灵魂”半藏凝视着头顶由星星组成的河流。  
星河在两人头顶缓缓流动流向天的尽头，璀璨的星光将黑夜一刀斩断，斑驳的银色水流随着微风流淌所到之处撒下一片银白的星屑。孤单的星子围绕着河流徘徊，他们从天的尽头来，向天的尽头去，浩浩荡荡却又悄无声息。  
“当一个人的时间用尽之时，他的灵魂会变成星星随着银河流向归墟，那里是说有生命的归途。”半藏略带沧桑的声音响在源氏头顶，他平淡的讲述着这片星空和自己的故事。  
“我曾经是个狼王，统帅着草原的狼群。从前的狼群势不可挡，让牧民们闻风丧胆。”他将手放在了源氏的腰上，眼睛仍凝视着头顶缓缓流动的银河。  
“有一个秋天雨季迟迟不来，即使有我的存在狼群也过得很艰难，然后狼群中一只丧子的母狼捡来了你。”  
“你并不是狼，但是可能身上沾染了狼的气息，所以母狼觉得你是她的孩子，在她的坚持下我同意你加入了狼群。但你不是狼，也不可能是狼。即使狼群接纳了你你也不可能成为真正的狼”半藏收紧了手臂。  
“刚开始我觉得你活不了，只是冷眼旁观。弱小的人不需我动手也会被自然淘汰，但是你活了下来，作为一个人类幼崽在狼群中存活，让我刮目相看。我想把你培养成狼，所以将你收到了自己身边。”  
“人类真是不可思议，明明是完全不同的种族，没有尖锐的牙齿没有结实的肌肉却拥有着不可思议的强大生命力，最一开始的好奇最后发展成了不可收拾的喜欢，所以我想把你培养成为真正的狼，可以和我比肩的存在。”  
“可你毕竟不是狼。”半藏长叹了一口气。  
“后来我觉得你不争气，觉得你什么都做不好，我对你要求太多，我忘记了你不可能是一只狼。然后被愤怒蒙蔽双眼的我伤害了你。”源氏紧紧握住了半藏的手，他将头在半藏身上蹭了蹭来表示自己还很好。但他并没有打断半藏。  
“之后我立刻就后悔了。彼时的我还很自负，觉得凭着自己的力量当然能救回你，可我真的太小看生命的价值了。”半藏自嘲的嗤笑了一下。  
“消逝的生命岂是一点点力量就能从银河中夺回的？我必定要为自己的罪行付出代价。”  
“后来在天灾中我失去了自己的子民。我无法救回你也无法守护追随我的狼群，我不配当一个王，也不是什么神，我只是一个怀揣着罪孽行走世间的罪无可赦之人。”  
“可我现在还活着，还很健康，还能跑跳，我活了下来，这条命是你救回来的”源氏紧紧抱住半藏。“我并不记得你伤害了我，只记得你两次救了我，所以你不是什么罪人，你是我的恩人！”  
“没有你想的这么简单”半藏叹息“成年所需要的力量是我支付不起的，所以你无法活过你的成人礼”半藏捧住源氏的脸将他拉到身上，这次他没有移开眼神，溢满了悲伤的双瞳认真的凝视着源氏依然有些茫然的脸。  
“我一定会想办法的”他将源氏紧紧拥抱在怀中“这是我必须偿还的罪孽。”  
两人紧紧相拥，源氏仍然无法相信他听到的一切，他看向半藏带着些许的迷茫，半藏深深的吻住了他的唇，带着无法言说的哀伤，就好像他再也没有明天了一样。  
两人在星河的波涛下相拥，直到阳光驱散了头顶斑驳的流光。  
后来源氏再也没见过半藏，他也明白了半藏说他活不过成年那句话的意思。金色的光芒从伤口流失，源氏的身体一天比一天虚弱。刚开始只是四肢无力，后来他开始发烧，随着成人礼的临近源氏胸口的伤疤开始阵痛，牧民们都束手无策，他们只能悲伤的看着源氏一天比一天虚弱。生命从他的身体里飞速地流逝，牧民们向星河祈祷着奇迹，星河却只想把源氏拖延的时间收回。  
生命的价值太过沉重，沉重到夺回这条生命的代价无人可以偿还。  
成人礼的当晚，源氏的情况已经非常的不妙。他发着高烧，胸口的伤口撕裂般的疼痛甚至开始流出鲜血。淡淡的金光在他的伤口旁缓慢的崩坏，一点一点碎成粉末流向天空。源氏早已没有了意识，牧民们守在源氏身旁无助的擦着他身体里流出的血水，祈求着神明不要将他们的孩子带走。  
“我这是在哪？”四周一片白茫茫，仿若月光。源氏迷茫的看着周围的环境不知所措。  
“我要走了”一匹月光般的白狼立在一片洁白之中，身上有金色的纹路缓缓流动。  
“你要去哪？”源氏不由得有些紧张，他想要碰触白狼却什么都没有抓到。  
“去偿还我的罪孽”白狼变成了一个沧桑却俊朗的男人，双眼锐利如孤狼。  
“可不可以不要走？”源氏想要靠近半藏，却无论如何无法拉近距离。半藏深深的看了他一眼，摇了摇头。  
“那你会回来吗？”源氏感觉鼻子发酸，半藏沉默，他忽然靠近源氏亲吻了他的额头。  
“也许”他轻轻抚摸源氏的脸，然后大力地将源氏推进了皎洁的月光中。  
“半藏！”源氏徒然的伸出手却无法控制的下坠，他的意识消失在一片黑暗里。  
那天牧民们看到了神迹。源氏伤口旁的金色光芒忽然大乘，金色的字符如同齿轮一样分布在伤口两侧，然后一个接一个的紧紧咬合。随着齿轮的转动，温暖的生命之力注入源氏的心脏抚慰了伤口撕裂般的痛苦。源氏的体温渐渐恢复正常，他沉沉的睡了过去，不远处传来了悠长的狼嚎声，牧民们纷纷对着狼嚎的方向虔诚的跪拜，眼中带着激动的泪光。  
对他们来说，狼神再次将他们的孩子从死亡线上拉了回来。  
源氏忽然惊醒，退烧之后的汗水将衣服粘在身上非常难受，几个牧民们见他醒来都激动的围了上来，但他现在完全没有心情管这些。源氏挣扎着起身，他推开身边的牧民光脚冲出帐外。草地上尖锐的狼针刺破了他的脚心，他却似乎感觉不到疼痛只是朝着某个方向踉跄着奔跑。随着源氏的目光，不远处的草丘上有一只巨大的灰狼。  
“半藏！！！”源氏对着灰狼撕心裂肺的吼了出来，灰狼似乎顿了一下但并没有回头。  
“我等你回来！！！”灰狼的身影越来越远，最后消失在仿若世界尽头的地平线中再也不见踪迹。  
被白狼神眷顾的源氏后来理所当然的成为了族长，他不再是当年那个懵懂的少年，但他从未忘记过那匹月光般的硕大白狼。源氏带领牧民们渡过了干旱的夏季，富饶的春季。他经历过秋天草原的熊熊大火，经历了万物都被冻结的寒冷冬天。源氏带着牧民们迁徙了很多个地方，他并不担心半藏找不到他。抚摸着脖颈上白狼的咬痕，源氏总凝望着远方露出怀念的笑。一个又一个春夏秋冬走过，源氏也成长为一个独当一面的男人。  
某一个冬天，当漫天的白雪冰封了整个草原，一个旅人不期而至，他仍如当初那般俊朗而沧桑，眼神锐利如同孤狼。  
源氏曾想过他再次见到半藏可能发生的景象。他可能会悲伤，可能会哭泣，可能会开怀大笑。但他并没有任何激动的情绪，只有淡淡的温暖萦绕于心。  
源氏像儿时那样张开双臂露出一个阳光般璀璨的微笑。  
他对这个饱经风霜却依旧目光柔和的旅人说出了那句酝酿在心中十几年的话。  
“欢迎回家。”  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的家乡就是大草原，所以很多景色都是亲眼所见。（我也感受过草原上的沼泽）但我的文笔描述不出夕阳与蓝天的万分之一美好，包括夜晚璀璨的群星。达赉诺尔是真实存在的，草原上的蓝宝石，海一样的湖泊，可惜现在污染的太严重了。我家乡的草原现在大面积沙漠化，很多景色可能只存在于我的记忆里了。狼针就是草原退化会出现的某种植物。马勃是一种蘑菇，土名马粪包有止血功能，可以当云南白药用。我的笔力真的不够，写这个文的时候脑海里出现的仍是当年“天苍苍，野茫茫，风吹草地见牛羊的美景。”可我却展示不出万分之一。


End file.
